decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Holfrar
CURRENTLY IN CONTENT OVERHAUL CHANGES TO BE EXPECTED Holfrar is the world in which all of Zach's games are set in. It is a massive homebrew setting with many different factions and possible futures. Any adventures here are canon for the world and have consequences both large and small. Lore Thousands of years ago, a great evil descended on the people of Holfrar. They lived in constant fear of the chaos and destruction this being brought upon them and suffered under its unjust rule for many years. A group of warriors from all different walks of life managed to defeat the abomination and trap part of its being into a physical form. These heroes hid it away from the innocent civilians and in turn gave their lives to make sure it would not return. They took the secret location of its entombment to their graves and their story fell into legend. Holfrar is currently in its 4th known era. Politics Holfrar has seven main governing powers that control the political aspect of the world. Each is different in their history, motives, and overall influence Confederation of Tallet Kanend Erah Bront Throl Arnendine Althie Isles of Crimson Inhabitants Many inhabit the land and the seas of Holfrar, far too many to list completely. Here are a few of the major races and their importance in the world. Common Races * Humans - Humans have become one of the most prominent races in Holfrar. They lead the many powerful Nations and States and run many guilds and shops. * Elves - The Elves mostly stay within the borders of their own nation of Arnendine. However, many leave to become business owners, councils to leaders, or simply to adventure. * Half-Elves - Elves and humans mate from time to time and this is the child. They typically lead successful lives in whatever they choose to do. * Half-Orcs - Half-Orcs occur much less than the Half-Elf. The Half-Orc may choose to stay with the Orcish clan they came from or to live closer to the other races of Holfrar. * Dwarves - The Dwarves of Holfrar have made a place for themselves as hearty workers and fine craftsman. However, much of this talent stays in Bront as the Dwarves have very steadfast clan loyalty. The Dwarves that leave are either outcasts or are part of clans that encourage exploration and self-fulfillment. * Halflings - The Halflings have had very little to do in the major events in Holfrar. They have no nation of their own and have worked hard to be known at all. * Gnomes - Gnomes have may dealing throughout history in Holfrar as many different occupations and lifestyles. Every town has at least one gnome in which everyone knows, whether that be for charitable works, rabble rousing antics, or for being reviled by the community. Other Races * Minotaurs - The Minotaurs came at the end of the first era as slaves to Thil-Sal Vak-tuum. After his defeat at the Void Schism, the minotaurs became free from the mind control. Though very few are left today, the ones that remain either stay true to their evil origin or look to live their lives to atone for the sins of the past. * Warforged - Created by the Dwarves during the Second Era, the Warforged were a large group of living constructs meant for all out war with the Elves and Orcs. Today, they are a rare sight as many have been lost to time or destroyed by war. The ones that exist share many occupations with humans but rarely work with Elves and Orcs due to their past histories. Calendar The Common Calendar is, as the name suggests, the most commonly used calendar in Holfrar. Some cultures may use an alternate calendar such as the Classical Elven Calendar, but the bulk of the nations and peoples use the Common Calendar. The Common Calendar has 320 days separated into eight months containing 40 days each. Each month has five weeks that are eight days long. Different cultures have different names for each day of the week. Pantheon Timeline Category:Worlds